Partner Issues
by green7silver
Summary: Noah - Sylar - Claude. What does it mean to be a partner. What if the only one, who can save you, is the one, who hate you most.
1. Chapter 1

Two betrayals and a call

Betrayal tasted like blood. Blood was in his mouth, his nose, his ears and covering his entire body. Even with all his healing powers active, Sylar felt like hell when he crawled out of the construction site. No wonder, when he had nearly been crushed by some machine, which looked like a big mixer, whatever it was used for.

He had no idea how he got out of it alive, but he knew very well how he had gotten into it. Bennett was clever; he had to give it to him. Their target this time had been a special who could paralyze people and their abilities for several minutes. They caught him easily enough, but the one minute Sylar had been occupied concealing the traces of their fight with telekinesis gave Noah the chance to force the captive to use his power on Sylar. Noah had been rather gleeful when he hit Sylar hard on the head and shoved him over the edge, into the machine.

He should have been dead by all physical laws and his shattered memories didn't give any clues about how the hell he had escaped. All he remembered was blinding pain and every fiber in his body still hurt. Still, somehow Bennett's actions were more painful, even though he knew it was silly for him to feel this way. After all it wasn't the first time that his partner had tried to kill him the last few days. It was not as if Noah did not have every cause to hate him. He had done terrible things to his family.

Nevertheless, he longed for Noah's approval or at least acceptance. He enjoyed the few times when they had actually worked like a team. Sylar sighed deeply as he stretched his aching limbs. Redemption was becoming difficult.

Betrayal tasted like an old wool shawl to Noah. He felt like a fool, lying captured on the floor next to Angela Petrelli, while Arthur was towering over them. Of all people to come back from the dead…At least he was getting some information by listening to the Petrellis talk while he waited to be brought down to Level 6.

"Arthur, you can't do that. The formula will change the world and not for the better."

"I know you think like that. That's why you tried to kill me, but this world will be a better one. Do you really think that you and this idiot could stop me? He can't even kill Gabriel, regardless of how many times he has tried. Nathan is already under my influence and my associates are out to capture sweet little Claire. There are not only the Level 5 escapees on my side, but much more…"

It was the traitor who brought him down to Level 6. He never thought that the Haitian would ever betray him. Obviously Angela Petrelli hadn't either. It hurt, even when he had no right to complain after what he had done to his partners. For the first time he had an idea how Claude must have felt on that bridge and his guilt was suddenly weighing significantly heavier than before.

He had earned Level 6, he knew that. But there was still Claire, he couldn't her let fall into the hands of this man. Not being able to help her was more torture than anything they could do to him at Level 6. In his cell, all he could think about was a way to warn her. Searching his pockets frantically for something helpful, he finally found what he was looking for, the newest communication device created by the Company and it was still working.

Fate was a bitch. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. The only person he could reach now was one who probably hated him most at the moment. Still it was worth a try.

"Sylar, can you hear me? Your dear daddy, Arthur Petrelli has taken down the Company. He has captured Angela and locked me in Level 6. I know I have no right to ask you for any favors, but Petrelli has sent his lackeys after Claire. I beg you to save her."

tbc


	2. Uncle Gabriel

This should be set after "Angels and Monsters" so Claire knows already that Sylar works with Noah, but without Angela locked in her dreams and Meredith in danger.

Uncle Gabriel

Claire was on the way back to school from a short trip to the mall, when she noticed that she was being followed. She tried to move back toward the more crowded part of town, but she found herself headed to the empty industrial areas. Soon she was in an area, which looked pretty abandoned. She found herself suddenly surrounded with men in black suits.

"We won't hurt you, if you don't fight us," one of the men came nearer with a syringe, something her powers couldn't help her against. She let him come to her, than she hit him hard in the stomach and began to run. She heard a curse and then running feet behind her. Claire was a fast runner, but the men seemed to be well trained too. Her pursuers soon closed the distance between them. As soon as he touched her arm, he was suddenly slammed into the nearest wall. Then Sylar was at her side, pulling her behind him, while he systematically put the men in black out of action.

"We have to get away from here," he told Claire. "I don't think that was all of them. Where is your car?"

"Near school. Why are you helping me?"

"Your father asked me to."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Just then, she noticed that his clothes were torn and he was covered in blood. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Noah kind of put me in a giant mixer."

"What?" Claire asked, clearly exasperated. Sylar's explanations were doing nothing to help her understand the whole situation. He handed her his earpiece so that she could hear the desperate voice of her father. After thinking for a few minutes, she made a decision. When she opened her car, she looked at Sylar. "We need to talk, but the way you look is way too conspicuous. I'll take you home, so that you can shower, but if you do **anything** to my family..."

"I won't."

They drove in silence for some minutes, then Claire asked: "What is Level 6?"

"It's a part of the company which officially doesn't exist. It's where they torture people for information. Besides the lab, it hasn't been used since the 1980's. At least that's what my mom says."

"Your mother is Angela Petrelli?" Claire guessed.

"Yes, but I've only known for a few days."

"That makes you my uncle."

"Looks like it."

They lapsed in an awkward silence once more.

When they entered the house Sandra cried out and Meredith formed a flame. "It's all right," Claire said quickly, "He just wants to shower. We need to talk. Dad's in danger."

Sylar was thankful for the hot shower and that Claire had laid out some old clothes from Noah. They did not fit well, but at least they were clean and dry. When he came down to the living room again Meredith, Sandra and Claire were still discussing how to free Noah.

"You will need help to get him out of there," he added slowly. All three turned around to scrutinize him.

"Why would you help us?" Sandra asked. "What's in for you?"

"I know that I'm just a monster to you, but I'm trying to change. I don't ask for your forgiveness. I have no right for that. I just ask for a chance to do something to try and make it up to you."

"I'm not too inclined to trust you, but you** have** me saved twice now and we **will** need help. Okay, when you help me get Dad out of Level 6 alive, we're even. Do we have a deal, Uncle Gabriel?"

Sylar nodded, "Yes, but don't expect it to be easy, Claire. I can bring you inside the company, but I have never been to Level 6. If we could find someone who worked at the lab when it was still used, it would be a help."

"There is someone, Claude Raines," Sandra replied thoughtfully, "Noah's former partner. He can turn himself invisible."

"That could be handy, too."

"There's only one problem. He might not be too keen on saving Noah. He betrayed the company eight years ago and Noah shot him three times."

"Trying to kill his partners seems to be a habit for him."


	3. How to find an invisible man

How to find an invisible man

"But, how do we find him?" Meredith asked. "I mean we have no idea where he could be and even then, we couldn't see him."

"Molly Walker." Sylar answered.

"Who?"

"She has the ability to find anyone, anywhere. Parkman and Suresh are her guardians."

"I have Officer Parkman's cell phone number somewhere," Sandra remembered.

"Good, we should call him," Claire told Sylar.

"You should call him. I don't think he will talk to me."

"Good argument."

"He is in London," Claire reported after the call, "and Molly will be delighted to help me tracking him down. I catch the next plan to London."

"I'll come with you," Sylar said, "you'll need someone hold him, while you are talking to him."

"All right," Claire gave him a dubious look, but didn't argue against it.

It was not more than a day later when Claire woke up in a cheap B&B near King's Cross. She saw a silhouette at the window and realized that Sylar must have been standing there for some time. Quietly, she got up and walked to his side. In his expression she saw a hunger, which was so raw and hurtful, that she was taken aback.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"My ability helps me to understand things, but when I analyze them, I have to know everything about them, down to the core …"

"Even when that means that you have to cut open their heads," suddenly she understood.

"I try to fight it. I really do," Sylar couldn't meet her eye, "I know I'm a monster. That's not your problem. – let's go and have breakfast."

His face closed off again into the emotionless mask he usually wore and she knew he wouldn't say more. In a way, this explanation made everything more clear for her and was touching her deeper than any apology could.

Three hours later, they were in the shabbier part of London. They had followed Claude Raines around using Molly's directions.

"I think I got him," Sylar murmured using his telekinetic powers on thin air and suddenly a shabby man materialized before them.

"We got him. Thank you very much," Claire switched off her phone.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Claude gave both of them a dirty look.

"We need your help," Claire explained, "I'm Claire Bennett."

"Oh, little Claire! You grew up a lot. Can I go now?"

"We really need your help," Sylar didn't loosen his hold, "her father is being held on Level 6."

"Well, if someone earned that, then it was this git. Are you his new partner, buddy? One of us, one of them. I know the game. You can't trust Noah. He was my partner and friend for years and then he shot me. Wait a few years and he will betray you, too."

"He already put me in a giant mixer."

Claude stared at him with open mouth. One couldn't argue against that. "And you are sure you want to save him?"

"Yes, he is still my partner. I can't leave him there."

"I know you must hate my father," Claire said softly, "but we need your help to get him out of there. It's more than just his life at stake. Have you ever heard of a formula that can turn normal people in gifted ones? There is a group of people trying to find it, most of them escaped from Level 5 and they are being lead by Arthur Petrelli."

"That sounds really bad," Claude acknowledged, "but still I don't see, why you would need Noah for that."

"Because he knows a lot about this kind of game. Because he knows more about the company than anyone else."

"He is the company. He has done a lot of bad things for them. Hasn't he given you to them yet? He said he would."

"No, he has broken his ties with the company. To save me, he even killed Thompson. He has realized that he was wrong."

"A bit late," Claude said gruffly.

"You were his partner for years. Don't tell me you really don't mind what they do with him," Sylar looked directly in his eyes and Claude squirmed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well I might agree to help you, but only because we all are in trouble if no one stops this madman, Petrelli."

"Thank you so much."

"Okay, Claire, no time for sentimentality. When is our flight leaving?"

"There is one this afternoon. I booked it from the hotel," Claire explained.

"You should take a shower in meantime," Sylar added, "what use is it to be invisible, when one can smell you three miles downwind?"

tbc


	4. A way out

A way out

Noah wished he could turn over on his side to release the pain in his back. Here in Level 6 you began to long for the simple things. The last few days had been hell. Level 6 had no medieval torture instruments. This was a modern hell where they used drugs and the thumbscrew-like pain was not the worst part. These drugs also had the ability to cause the victim to relive the worst situations in his life, all the pain and sins he had ever committed, until he wished he could kill himself. The drugs didn't allow the kindness that normal torture instruments offered to the victims, such as the possibility of fainting to avoid pain. In the moment he just hoped he had told them everything they needed and would kill him quickly.

His senses were not functioning properly, so his first thought when he saw Sylar was that he was hallucinating. The hands which loosened his bonds however, were very real and his mind tried desperately to understand the situation. What in hell was the killer doing here?

"Noah," Sylar urged, as he had in the meantime lifted him and put a coat around him.

"Hm?" his voice didn't seem to work properly.

"Can you walk, if I help you?"

Noah nodded numbly. Was Sylar really trying to save him? His brain was not cooperating in trying to figure it out, so he just held onto Sylar and stumbled though the dark corridors. They didn't meet anyone before the ground level, then suddenly three guards appeared. Sylar knocked the first one out, before Noah could blink and then the other two fell to the ground as well without giving him a chance to understand why.

"We better take a short cut," Claude said as he suddenly materialized before him, causing him to believe he was totally crazy. If his entire body wasn't hurting like hell, he would have been sure, that this was a weird dream.

"Noah?" someone was shaking him, "are you still with us?" He concentrated with difficulty on Claude. "We need to get out through the secret passage. They haven't had time to change the code. Can you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Good. This way." They followed a narrow staircase to a red door with a big screen beside it. "I know you are still dizzy, but we have only one try. So take your time," Claude commanded. Noah nodded and tried to get a grip on his brain. He needed a few minutes before the code came back, but then the door opened.

"Well done," said Claude and Noah felt a ridiculous source of pride. After all he had done, he still enjoyed having the approval of his former partner. He forgot everything, when he saw Claire standing beside the car.

"Dad!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Later," Sylar whispered, "we need to leave now."

They helped him onto the back-seat and he leaned back exhausted. Claude was driving and Claire held his hand.

The car skittered over bad roads and each pothole shook his aching body. Then suddenly, his position was stabilized. He realized slowly that Sylar was using his telekinesis on him. The younger man gave him a questioning look and Noah could see same need for approval in his eyes that he had often felt concerning Claude. Suddenly he felt like a complete ass.


	5. A hard night

To wicked R: Thank you for the review. I think Noah should give anyone the benefit of doubt considering his own actions.

A hard night

They had to drive over an hour before they reached the old safe house Noah and Claude had used ages ago. Noah had dozed off in the meantime and Sylar used telekinesis to float him to one of the beds.

"Will he be all right again?" asked Claire, concerned.

"He is still high as a kite, but we should have something here to get him down again," Claude said as he began to rummage in the cupboards.

"Don't worry," Sylar laid a hand on her shoulder, "he'll be all right"

"Yeah, thank you. Thank you both."

She caught his eye and nodded: "You fulfilled your promise."

"But I know that one can't just earn or force forgiveness."

"No, but I think I forgave somewhere along the way," she gave him a hug, "I know you are really sorry, and for me you have proved your sincerity. You saved me and dad. We're even, Uncle Gabriel."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You are welcome, Uncle."

"Cute," Claude commented when emerged from the cupboard. "Well, I made some detoxification tea, trademark of the Company. You better try to wake him."

"Dad?" Claire softly touched his shoulder. Noah opened his eyes with difficulty.

"Good, stay with us for a while," Claude carefully lifted his head and held the cup to his lips, "We both know it tastes horrible, but tomorrow you will be feeling better."

Noah swallowed obediently until the cup was empty.

"This will be a rather hard night," Claude explained to Sylar and Claire, "I will take the first guard, because I know best how to handle it."

"Good, wake me in three hours," Sylar said, "you can take the last one Claire, you look exhausted."

"You're right. Thank you."

The tea was helping Noah's body to get rid of the drugs while causing a lot of discomfort. He was sweating all the time and had a fever and cramps, but each time he came to his senses he woke to well-known, soft hands which were calming and easing the pain. Claude staying at his side was so familiar, that he sometimes had difficulty remembering that they weren't partners any more. He had missed the knowing hands cooling his temples, the calming voice, which helped him to stay focused. When the fever reached its peak before breaking, Claude held his hands, whispering encouragements into his ear. Finally he washed the sweat from his body and wrapped him in a fresh blanket.

"The worst is over. Try to sleep."

"Thanks," Noah leaned against Claude's hip and closed his eyes.

His sleep was disturbed by remembrances of his time on Level 6 and it was not long before he woke with a scream from the nightmare.

"Shh, you are safe," a dark shadow was looming beside the bed. Sylar. Noah relaxed, relieved. A part of him said that this reaction was altogether wrong, but he was too exhausted to care. He didn't protest when Sylar laid a hand on his forehead. Each time when he woke up the killer was there and that gave him a strange feeling of safety, which helped him to sleep more peacefully. Finally it was morning, when he woke and Claire sat by his side.

"Claire-bear."

"Daddy. I'm so glad you are safe," she hugged him, "I'm sorry that I was so cold when we spoke with each other the last time."

"No cause for that. I have done a lot things in my life I'm not proud of and I hope you never need to learn about them."

"Whatever you did or do, you will always be my father – and I'm so relieved they managed to get you out."

"How did you convince them to help me?"

"Claude was difficult to persuade, but Sylar offered me his help on own account."

"And what did want in return?" Noah asked, worried.

"Forgiveness. He has earned that."

"Maybe you're right."

"You should talk with both of them, I think, but first I'll get you breakfast."


End file.
